All I Want is You
by becauseimstupid
Summary: Flora is the new girl in town. What will happen when she finds that she likes Helia and finds true friendship she never had before? Flora and Helia likes each other, but they can't admit their feelings to each other! A F&H story including songs.
1. The New Girl

Flora was at her bedroom at new home in a Sunday afternoon. She and her family moved because of her parents' new job. She was reading her favorite book. But eventually she putted her bookmark at the page she was on and closed the book. She looked at her closet to to choose her outfit for her first day in her new school tomorrow.

"I have no clothes to wear. Maybe I should buy a couple of new clothes." Flora thought to herself. Flora grabbed her money and went to the mall. She walked around to look at a few stores. After for an hour, she bought everything she needed. When she was going to exit the mall, she saw a flower shop near the exit and wanted to look at the flowers, so she entered the shop. Flora smelled some of the flowers. The smell of flowers were one of her favorite scents.

"I want to buy some flowers. But I don't have anymore money. The rest of the money is back at the house." Flora thought to herself.

Just as Flora was about to turn around and walked she bumped into someone and fell.

"I'm so sorry.." Flora apologized.

"It's my fault. Here, let me help you up." The guy said as he reached for Flora's hands.

The guy had dark blue hair.

Flora grabs the boy's hands. Flora felt his strong hands.

"Thank you." Flora said as she blushed a little and left the flower shop.

"That boy is cute." Flora thought.

"That girl is pretty." The guy thought.

_The next day..._

Flora was getting dressed for school. She was putting her new outfit on. She is wearing a lemon chiffon rose sun dress with a woven jean belt belt over it. She has putted on brown wedges. She also added a fresh floral necklace and a flower pearl ring. **(AN: If you want to know what Flora's outfit looks like, go to my homepage and check it out.)**

She grabbed her brown leather messenger bag and started walking to her new school. It was still pretty warm outside at this day. When she walked into school, she realized how huge the school was.

"Woah, the school is huge." Flora whispered to herself.

As she was walking in the hallways, she felt that people were eyeing her. She felt uncomfortable. She could see some people whispering as she was walking. And she heard some whistling. She already hated being the new girl in school. She tried looking for the principal's office, but she didn't know where it was. She saw a group of girls talking.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the principal's office is?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. You just have to walk straight and then take a right and you're there." A girl said. She had straight black hair with side bangs.

"Thank you." Flora said. As she left, the girls started to giggle.

"Wow, she actually fell for it." Christine said as she laughed.

Flora did as she said and when she got there, it was another exit out of the school.

"So now I know who to not become friends with." Flora thought. And now Flora was officially lost.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl?" One of the girls asked. She had long blonde hair.

"Yes. Can you show me where the principal's office is? I asked a girl before but she tricked me into walking over here." Flora admitted.

"I bet it's Christine and her clique. She has straight black hair with brown streaks, right?" One of the other girls said. She had midnight blue hair with bangs.

"Yup, that's the one." Flora said.

"Sure, follow me." One of the other girls said. She has orange layered hair.

As they were walking, they started having a conversation.

"You must be the new girl. My name is Stella." Stella said.

"I'm Bloom."

"I'm Layla."

"I'm Musa."

"I'm Tecna."

"It's nice to meet you guys. My name is Flora." Flora said.

"Here is the principal's office." Tecna pointed.

"Thank you." Flora said.

"Hey, why don't we show you around the school since you're new here." Bloom suggested.

"Thank you so much. Because I would really need help finding my classes since the school is huge."

Flora walked into the principal's office. For after a few minutes, she has her locker combination and her schedule, and then left the office.

"Can you guys show me where my classes are?"

"Sure, let me look at your schedule." Layla said.

Flora gave the girls her schedule and the girls were reading it.

"Okay, follow me. I have the same homeroom as you." Layla said.

"Me too." Tecna said.

Flora walked with Layla and Tecna to her homeroom. The teacher wasn't in the class yet. Almost all of the seats were filled. Layla and Tecna sat at their assigned seats. Flora spotted one last seat and walked over to the seat and sat. Layla is right next to Flora and Tecna is in front of Flora's seat. Flora felt a tap. She turned to her left, and saw the boy from the flower shop.

"Hey, remember me?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I remember you." Flora said.

"I didn't know you went to this school. You must be the new girl. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"My name is Flora. What is yours?"

"I love your name. My name is Helia." Helia replied.

Flora blushed a little bit. "Thank you."

Helia started drawing. Flora looked at his drawing of a rose.

"I love the way your strokes capture the rose so beautifully. And the shadowing makes the rose look so life like. I love your drawing." Flora mentioned.

"Why, thank you. That's exactly what I was going for." Helia smiled.

Flora replied back with a smile as well.

Layla and Tecna was watching them the whole time. They thought that they looked cute together.

"So Flora, have you met Helia yet?" Tecna asked.

"Yes. We met at the flower shop in the mall yesterday." Flora said.

"And then we find each other here going to the same school." Helia said.

"Ohhhh!" Layla and Tecna said at the same time.

The teacher walked in class.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic." Mrs. Rees, he science and homeroom teacher said.

Mrs. Rees started talking to the class. After the class was over, Flora looked at her schedule.

"Sorry Flora, but it seems like me and Layla isn't in the same class as you for your second period." Tecna said.

"May I look at your schedule?" Helia asked.

"Sure." Flora said.

Helia looked at Flora's schedule.

"You have all of the same classes as me. How about I go take you to all of your classes?" Helia offered.

"That would be fantastic." Flora said.

Helia and Flora started walking to their next class.

_Back with Layla and Tecna..._

"Don't you think Flora and Helia looks like they should be a couple?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah. They have a lot in common." Layla admitted.

_Flora and Helia..._

"There's a substitute today. It means we can sit wherever we want." Helia said. Helia and Flora went to find a seat where they can sit next to each other.

"Hi Flora and Helia!" Stella shouted.

"Hi Stella." Flora and Helia said at he same time.

"You guy know each other?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. We just met yesterday." Helia informed.

"Cool. Oh Flora, meet Brandon, my boyfriend." Stella showed Flora her Brandon.

"Hi Flora. You must be new here." Brandon said.

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here." Flora admitted.

"Okay, since everybody knows each other, let's all sit together!" Stella suggested.

Everybody agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think of this story? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue the story? Let me know by reviewing. It will gladly be appreciated! <strong>


	2. Meeting New Friends & Enemies

**I had a little bit trouble thinking what to write next. But I got it! Okay, you can go back to reading.**

* * *

><p>Flora and Helia walked in the cafeteria with Musa, and Riven since their 3rd period was the same.<p>

"Can I sit with you guys?" Flora asked.

"Of course, you're our new friend." Bloom said.

They all went over to the table with Stella, Brandon, Sky, Layla, Tecna, Timmy, and Nabu, and Bloom.

Flora sat down next to Helia and Layla. Everybody already knew who Flora was since she was known as the "new girl."

"So Flora, do you like school here so far?" Musa asked.

"The school is so much bigger than my old school. But I hate being the new girl. I feel like everyone is staring at me." Flora admitted.

"They're only staring at you because you're pretty." Helia said without thought. Some of the guys giggled. The girls was a little shocked. Helia couldn't believe that he just said.

Flora was flabbergasted and she started blushing a little.

"Really, you think I'm pretty Helia? Thank you. You're so sweet Helia." Flora said.

Helia replied back with a smile.

"You like the teachers here?" Timmy asked.

"Most of the teachers are okay here." Flora admitted.

"Just wait, once you get to know them better, you won't like them." Riven said.

"That's because you're always getting in trouble!" Musa said.

"True." Riven admitted.

Later the gang kept on asking Flora questions until they eventually ran out of questions.

After they were done eating, they all went outside.

"Hey Flora, would you like me to give you a tour around the school since it's your first day?" Helia offered.

"Sure. I would love that."

Flora and Helia left the group and starting walking around the school.

"Flora and Helia SO likes each other!" Stella said.

Everybody agreed with Stella.

"After what Helia said in the cafeteria, we can't argue with you." Nabu said.

"I like Flora. She's nice. I wouldn't mind if she hanged out with us all year." Bloom said.

Everybody agreed to her as well.

_With Flora and Helia..._

"And that is the track field." Helia pointed.

While Helia was giving Flora the tour, Christine noticed and started tho watch them. Christine remembered the Flora was the girl she tricked that morning.

"Why is the new girl with Helia?" Christine asked one of her friends. They were all cheerleaders.

"Well, all morning I have seen them together with a couple of other of those losers. Except the boys, they aren't losers. But I hate how they're already dating those losers." Cindy said.

"Well I don't like how they're together! You guys know that Helia is hot! But Helia is probably only with the new girl because he takes pity on her." Christine said.

"But Flora looks pretty." Kristi admitted.

"Shut up Kristi!" Christine said.  
><em><br>Back With Flora and Helia..._

"This is the football field." Helia said.

Flora nodded. And that's when Flora started to notice that same of the football players were looking at her.

"Wow, is that the new girl?" Derek, one of the football players asked.

"Yeah, and she's hot!" Andy said.

"She definitely is hot. She's going to be my next girlfriend." Eric said. Eric had a brown hair. **(AN: You can imagine what kind of hair he looks like but it has to be brown! Because I think that brown hair boys looks cute with Flora besides Helia.)**

8 minutes later, Helia was done giving Flora the tour.

"Helia, thank you for the tour. You're too kind." Flora said.

"It's no problem." Helia said.

Flora started to like Helia even more. She might even have a small crush on him.

Helia felt the same. He felt a slight attraction with Flora.

Christine came up to both of them.

"Hey Helia. Are you planning on watching us at the football game?" Christine asked.

"Oh, so she's a cheerleader." Flora thought.

"No, not really." Helia said. Helia didn't like Christine because he didn't like the way she was mean to some of the girls in school.

"Come on, you gotta watch us." Christine begged.

"I'm okay." Helia said.

"So, why are you with the new girl?"

"Her name is Flora." Helia informed.

"Whatever. So what are you doing with her anyways?" Helia asked.

Flora had a very strong vibe that she isn't a very nice girl especially when she tricked her.

"I was giving her a tour around the school. Flora is my new friend." Helia said.

Flora liked how Helia said that she was his friend.

"Whatever." Christine said as she left.

"I feel like there's something going on between them. I don't like it." Christine thought as she walked away.

"I have a vibe that Christine doesn't like me..." Flora said.

"Ignore her. She would be crazy if she didn't like you." Helia said.

"Thanks." Flora said as she blushed a little. Helia's comment made Flora liked Helia just a little more.

Flora and Helia walked back with the other group.

"So... how was the tour Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Great. Now I know where to go. Thanks to Helia." Flora said.

Lunch was over and so everybody walked to their classes. Christine saw Flora and Helia walk together to their next class which made Christine a little jealous. Eric saw them as well.

"Eh.. their probably just friends. I mean after all, it's just Helia." Eric thought.

Eric and Christine had the same classes as Flora and Helia for 5th period.

Eric and Christine watched as Flora and Helia was talking to each other along with Bloom and Sky. **(AN: It's just better if they were together with a couple.)**

"Hey dude, Flora has been with Helia the whole day." Andy said.

"So? I'm not going to worry about that. I mean come on, of course Flora is going to fall for me. Just like a lot of other girls." Eric said.

Andy didn't say anything back.

Eric came up to Flora.

"Hey, I know you're new here. I'm Eric." Eric said.

"Hi, Eric. Nice to meet you." Flora said.

"You want to come watch the football game after school? I'm in the football team." Eric said.

"I would, but I'm not interested in football. Sorry." Flora said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll see you soon." Eric said. After that, he went back to his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Let me know by reviewing. (: I hope you will continue reading this story.<strong>


	3. One of Them

**I'm having trouble with the story! I don't know what to make them do next. I don't like this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. :( But I hope you enjoy this reading this anyways.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Flora glad that she made 11 friends on the first day already. She doesn't have any problems with her new school so far. Well, except the cheerleaders. But Flora didn't let them bother her. Flora was walking to school. After she walked to school, she went straight to her locker. After she was done grabbing stuff out of her lockers, she closed her locker and saw Eric.

"Hi Flora." Eric said.

"Hi Eric. Nice to see you again." Flora said.

"Want me to walk to class with you?" Eric asked.

"Sure. Helia isn't here. He must be late or something." Flora said,

Flora and Eric walked to Flora's homeroom.

Christine saw Flora and Eric walked together.

'Why is Flora with one of the most popular football players in the school?" Christine wondered.

"Bye, Flora. I'll see you later." Eric said. And then he winked at Flora.

"Bye Eric." Flora said as she walked in class.

"Wow, Eric is nice. And a little cute. But nothing compared to Helia... I guess I have to say I like him." Flora thought. Flora smiled just thinking about Helia. Flora sat down in her seat.

"So, I saw you with Eric." Layla said.

"Yeah..."

"Why were you with him?" Tecna asked.

"Well, I was at my locker by myself. But Eric came to say hi to me. And then he offered to walk to class with me. Even though he isn't in the same homeroom as us." Flora explained.

"I think Eric likes you." Layla said.

"No...why would he like me?" Flora asked.

"Because you're cute and pretty Flora." Tecna said.

Layla agreed with Tecna as well.

"Thanks. But I don't agree with you guys."

Helia finally came in to homeroom and got into his seat.

"Hey girls, what were you girls talking about?" Helia asked.

"Eric."

"Why were you girls talking about Eric?"

"Because we think that Eric likes Flora."

"Guys stop saying that!" Flora said.

Helia didn't know what to say. Because Helia likes Flora as well.

After class was over, Flora walked with Helia to the next class.

"Hey Helia, do you really think that Eric likes me?" Flora asked.

"I don't know." Helia replied.

Helia think that Eric did like Flora, but he didn't want to tell Flora that.  
><em><br>A week later..._

Everybody was at the same lunch table again. They were just talking about some random things.

"Hey Flora, did you make any new friends or enemies?" Stella asked.

"I guess besides you guys, it's Eric. And enemies? I guess that girl Christine." Flora said.

Helia felt a little weird when Flora said that Eric was also her friend. Helia didn't exactly like Eric.

"None of us like Christine or the other cheerleaders. She's one of those mean and conceited cheerleaders. But she's the leader of the cheerleaders." Musa said.

"Just don't get too close to Christine. She'll do anything to get her ways. And her cheerleader friends just help her." Bloom said.

"Hey Flora, you want to go shopping with us after school?" Stella asked.

"Really? Sure." Flora said.  
><em><br>After school..._

School was finally over. The girls met each other outside of the school. They got into Stella's limo.

"I can't believe you have a limo, Stella!" Flora said.

"Well, my dad owes a limousine company." Stella said.

All of the girls went to the mall and bought a bunch of things. They had a great time.

"Hey Flora, You're one of us now." Bloom said.

All of the other girls agreed.

"Yup, you definitely are!" Layla said.

Flora smiled. She was happy that she got great friends.

"We're also having a sleepover today at my house. Want to come Flora?" Stella asked.

"Sure." Flora said.

The girls were at Stella's house in their pajamas. They had a pillow fight but eventually they got tired.

"Hey, let's gossip!" Stella shouted.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"So Flora... do you like Helia? We're all wondering!" Stella asked.

"Stella!" All of the girls said in unison.

"Well... Helia is cute..." Flora said.

All of the girls gasped.

"I guess I kind of do got a little crush on Helia." Flora admitted.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Stella shouted with excitement.

"Wait, but what about Eric?" Layla asked.

"Eric's nice and cute and is strong, but he's nothing compared to Helia." Flora said.

"You should tell him how you feel! You guys would make a cute couple!" Musa said.

"It's okay. Helia doesn't like me. He only thinks us as friends." Flora said.

"No! I could totally tell that Helia likes you!" Tecna said.

"I don't see why he would like a girl like me." Flora mentioned.

"Come on! You guys have a lot in common! You both like art and nature. And you guys are also so calm. You guys are perfect together!" Bloom explained.

All of the girls agreed but Flora. Flora wondered if it was really true. Flora really did like Helia.

After that, they watched a chick flick while eating popcorn and had a great time. Flora started to like her new home because of her new best friends, and Helia. After that, they all got  
>tired and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, as I said earlier. I am having writer's block and I have no idea what to make them do next. Please, if you have an idea, can you send me a message telling me what should happen in the story next? Thanks! <strong>


	4. Crush

**Another short chapter. :/ Sorry. I hope you like it anyways.**

* * *

><p><em>Another week later...<em>

Flora and Helia was at their 5th period.

"Attention, students." Mr. Toy said.

The whole class got quiet.

"I am giving you guys a project. Since we been studying about the medieval times, you guys will have to created a model of a medieval castle and a 1000 word essay on the medieval times. That should wrap up what we have learned. You can only get one other partner. The project is due next week." Mr. Toy said.

Everybody groaned.

Flora and Helia looked at each other.

"Want to be partners?" Helia asked.

"Why of course, Helia." Flora said.

Flora and Helia both smiled at each other. They both felt that they were always in sync.

"What is up with those two?" Eric and Christine thought.

Just before class was over, Helia asked "My house or your house?"

"How about your house?" Flora said.

"That sounds good. See you after school." Helia said

Flora and Helia walked to Helia's house. Helia's house was close to the school. While they were walking to Helia's house, they just enjoyed the scenery.

"What a beautiful day today." Flora mentioned.

"Yeah, it definitely is."

After for a few more minutes, they made it to Helia's house.

"You live in this street?" I live only 3 houses away from you!" Flora said.

"Really? No way!"

"I guess we're neighbors then." Flora said.

"This must be a sign." Helia and Flora both thought.

They went into Helia's living room and starting doing their homework. Sometimes they would help out each other with the problems. And then Helia's mom came in.

"Helia, who is this beautiful girl? I haven't seen her before." Helia's mom said.

"She's my friend from school." Helia explained.

"Oh, I see." Helia's mom walked away to leave Helia and Flora alone.

After they were done with the homework, Helia went to his garage and got the supplies for the model.

"Hey, how about this. You can work on the model, and I'll do the essay?" Flora offered.

"That would be perfect." Helia said.

Flora went back to her house and grabbed her laptop and went straight back to Helia's house. It was took a little bit more than an hour until they were both done with the model and essay.

"We make a great team." Flora said.

"Yes, we do."

"Hey, you want to go for some ice cream?" Helia asked.

"Sure." Flora said.

Helia and Flora then went to the park and then went to the ice cream stand. They ordered their ice cream.

"I'll get a vanilla ice cream please." Helia ordered.

"I'll get a strawberry ice cream." Flora ordered.

Flora grabbed her wallet from her purse but Helia had already paid for both of their ice creams.

"Thank you Helia! You're too kind." Flora said.

"It's nothing." Helia said as if it was a no big deal.

Flora and Helia grabbed their ice cream and sat in a bench at the park.

"This is pretty nice." Flora said.

Flora and Helia started having a conversation. They felt like this have this connection and they both grow even bigger feelings for each others.  
>The cheerleaders and football players were at the park as well to play football and too just hang out. Some of the cheerleaders were talking to the football players since some of them were dating each other. Christine and Eric noticed Helia and Flora together and they both started to get jealous.<p>

"Ugh.. I hate that new girl Flora! She's a loser. Why would Helia like her? She's stealing Helia away from me." Christine thought.

"What does that chick see in that art guy? All he does is draw!" Eric thought.

For the rest of the time Flora and Helia just enjoyed their company. After for about a half an hour, they went back home.

"Hey Flora, I really had a great time with you." Helia said.

"I really had a great time with you too, Helia." Flora said.

Before Flora left, Flora kissed Helia in the cheek.

Flora started to blush.

"Oh no, why did I do that? It's going to get all awkward now.." Flora thought.

"I can't believe she just kissed me in the cheek. I don't know what to do now. I'm feeling so happy. When she kissed me in the cheek, it felt electric. If only we kissed on the lips." Helia thought.

"Bye, Flora. I'll see you tomorrow." Helia said.

"Bye Helia." Flora said.

They both left to their houses. Flora got her computer out and started video chatting with the other girls. She told them about them being partners, the ice cream and her kissing him in the cheek.

"Oh my gosh! How did Helia react?" Musa asked.

"Well... I don't know. It was kind of awkward. He didn't do anything." Flora said.

"I think it's because that Helia got kind of shocked." Bloom said.

"Yeah, probably." Tecna said.

"Awww... you guys would be SO cute as a couple!" Stella thought.

"Shut up!" Flora joked.

For the rest of the time they continued video chatting. After they ended their video chat, Flora could only think about Helia. Even when she slept, she could only think about Helia. Helia as well, could only think about Flora, and that kiss on the cheek. Obviously, they both wanted to be more than just friends. They both knew that they had so much in common and they were so much alike. But they didn't want to ruin their friendship. They weren't sure if the other felt the same way as they do about them. They only knew each other for two weeks, but they already felt instantly in love with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>This story may not be as long as my other stories because I am always getting stuck on this story. Sigh. I still need more ideas. If you have an idea, please tell me.<strong>


	5. Kisses

** Here it is! (: Sorry I haven't been updating as often but it's because I really got into reading stories. But I shouldn't be saying sorry because I still update a lot. LOL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been two and a half weeks since Flora was at her new school.<p>

After the whole gang was done eating lunch at the cafeteria, they walked out of the cafeteria.

_With Christine and the cheerleaders..._

They were playing truth or dare.

"Dare." Christine said.

"Christine, I dare you too kiss Helia." Kristi said.

"Sure, why not?" Christine said as if it was a no big deal.

Christine went up to Helia. Flora wasn't with Helia because she was talking with the other girls while Helia was with the guys. The cheerleaders were watching Christine and Helia.

"Hey Helia, I want to tell you something in private." Christine said as she grabbed him and moved to more of a private place.

"Uh... okay?" Helia said. Helia had no idea what was going on.

Christine just dragged Helia to somewhere a little far away and more private.

Flora walked up to the boys because she wanted to talk to Helia.

"Hey guys, where's Helia?" Flora asked.

"Christine just dragged Helia over there." Sky said as the pointed to Christine and Helia.

"Oh okay, thanks."

"Okay, so what do you have to tell me?" Helia asked.

Flora was about to go to Helia until she saw him with Christine. So she started watching them. The boys were watching them too.

"Well, I always thought that you were cute." Christine admitted.

"Really...?" Helia said. He was little surprised, but wasn't that surprised. Helia knew that girls like her liked a lot of guys.

"Well yeah. I really do think you're cute." Christine said. And then Christine grabbed Helia and started kissing him. Flora instantly became heartbroken. She almost thought that Helia actually liked Flora back. She felt like she wanted to cry but she holded back her tears so she didn't cry. The boys were shocked that Helia was kissing Christine, the cheerleader.

"Why is Helia kissing Christine?" Timmy said.

"I don't know. I can't believe that they kissed." Sky said.  
><em><br>Helia and Christine..._

Helia let go of the kiss as soon as he kind.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Helia asked. He was a little shocked and a bit angry.

"Well, I thought you looked cute." Christine said.

"Does that give you a right to kiss me?"

"Well, I didn't think you would mind. I mean look at me, I'm pretty." Christine was a little bit offended that Helia didn't want the kiss.

"I'm sorry Christine, but I'm not interested in you." Helia stated.

"It's that Flora loser, isn't it?"

"Don't call her that!" Helia shouted.

"Whatever." Christine said as she walked back to her friends.

Flora went back to her girls and started telling them everything. Meanwhile, Helia walked back to the guys and the guys started questioning Helia.

"Dude, why were you kissing Christine? You know the girls don't like her!" Brandon said.

"She kissed me! She at first said that she thinks that I looked cute and just randomly kissed me!" Helia explained.

"No way! High Five!" Riven said as he putted his hand up.

"I'm not going to high five you Riven." Helia said.

"Fine."  
><em><br>With the girls..._

"OH MY GOD! HELIA KNOWS THAT WE HATE HER! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" Stella shouted with anger.

"I don't know. I almost thought that he actually liked me. I guess I'm wrong." Flora said.

"No, it can't be! He wouldn't do that! And I'm pretty sure that he likes you, Flora!" Tecna said.

"Well, I guess that all of you guys were wrong." Flora said.

It was now 5th period. Flora didn't exactly say anything to Helia since the kiss.

"Hi Flora." Helia said.

"Hi Helia.." Flora said a little dull.

"So...how was lunch?" Helia asked.

Flora didn't say anything.

"Flora is acting different..." Helia thought.

"Okay, it's time to make my move." Eric thought.

Eric then came up to Flora.

"Hi Flora. I wanna ask you something." Eric said.

"What is it Eric?"

"Well, I always thought that you were very cute and pretty." Eric said.

Flora blushed a little bit.

"So, I was just wondering, will you go out with me?" Eric asked.

Flora was shocked. She thought about it.

"Eric, he's cute and nice. But he's nothing like Helia to me. But I know he doesn't have any feelings for me. So I guess why not?" Flora thought.

"Sure, why not?" Flora said.

Helia didn't know what to think. The girl that he likes is now dating Eric. He started to get a little jealous.

"Yes! You want to go watch a movie tonight?" Eric asked.

"Sure." Flora said.

"See you tonight, Flora." Eric said as he went back to his seat.

"Wow." Helia said.

"Yeah. So I guess me and Eric are going out now." Flora said.

"Yeah..." Helia said a little dull.

"I can't believe she's going out with Eric! Now how am I ever going to be with Flora? I can't believe it. I'm actually jealous...and my dislike for Eric is now very strong." Helia thought.

It was 7:00 PM. Eric picked up Flora and went to the movies. Eric and Flora paid for the movie tickets and went into theatre room. They watched a romantic comedy but Eric looked like that he was sleeping. When Eric woke up, he leaned in to Flora's lips and started kissing her. Flora didn't feel any sparks when she was kissing him, even though he was a good kisser. But she thought that just she needed a new guy to get over Helia.

"Helia just isn't interested in me." Flora thought sadly.

After they were done with the movie, Eric dropped her off back home and kissed Flora again. Still no sparks.

"I had a good time tonight." Eric said.

"You slept halfway through the movie!" Flora thought.

"Me too." Flora said.

As Flora went home, she decided that she was going to keep being with Eric. Even though he didn't like romantic comedies, he's still nice and cute. You can't just break up with someone just because of one thing. But Helia...

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say, but to continue reading. :]<strong>


	6. Turn Up the Speakers

**This is a special chapter. Because now this is the first chapter to have songs in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Flora and Eric have been dating for about two weeks now. And Helia isn't loving it. He's still jealous.<p>

"Why would Flora date Eric?" Helia thought.

It was school, and Flora and Helia were walking together to class, as always. When they got into 2nd period, Eric came in their class just to visit Flora, even though he wasn't in her 3rd period.

"Hey Flora." Eric said.

"Hi Eric." Flora said.

"I came here just to see you." Eric said.

And then Flora kissed Eric in the cheek.

"Oh, I have to go now. I'm going to be late for class." Eric said as he left Flora's class.

Seeing Flora kissing Eric in the cheek made him somewhat jealous and angry.

"I wish that was me." Helia thought sadly.

"Helia..." Flora thought.

_3rd period..._

_"_You know that I know about the whole Christine and Helia kissing thing. Riven told me about it. Riven told me that Helia told the boys that Christine wanted to kiss Helia, so she did. Helia tried to let go of the kiss right away. I guess Christine just likes Helia."

_"_Oh." Flora said. She was very relieved that Helia doesn't have feelings for Christine._  
><em>

The teacher was putting the radio on. The teacher decided to not give any work that day so it was basically free time. Musa and Flora were next to each other singing the song playing on the radio.

"Oh my god Flora, you're such a good singer!" Musa beamed.

"No..." Flora said.

"Yes! Don't deny it!"

"I don't think I'm a good singer."

"You are! I am a music expert and I know for a fact that you sing good!" Musa informed.  
><em><br>At lunch..._

"How are we going to perform?" Timmy asked.

"It seems like our new song needs work." Nabu informed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Flora questioned.

"Well Flora, we never told you this but we are in a boy band. We are called the Heroes. We will be performing at the school for the fundraiser tomorrow night. And who ever has the best performance, gets $250." Brandon explained.

"Yeah, students pay 10 bucks to listen to the bands of the school. Everybody will be there." Tecna informed.

"That's cool!" Flora said.

"But we are having trouble coming up with a new song!" Sky said.

"I have wrote part of the song already but now I am having trouble with it. I'm trying to write something you can dance too." Helia said.

"Let me see." Flora said as she grabbed Helia's song sheet.

"This looks like a good song so far. But I know just how to fix it!" Musa said.

It took about 20 minutes for Musa to fix the song for the guys.

"This is great! This will make everybody dance for sure! Wait but why do we need a female voice for this song?" Helia asked.

"Because, a female voice would be great for this song. And I know who would be great for this song. Flora!" Musa said.

"What?" Flora exclaimed.

"Really?" Helia asked.

"Flora is a great singer!" Musa exclaimed.

"Please Flora, will you do this for us?" Sky asked.

All of the guys did puppy dog eyes except for Helia.

The girls laughed.

Flora gave it a good thought. She wanted to help the boys out. But she was shy.

"Fine..." Flora said a little unsurely.

"Okay. I guess that we'll just have to practice a lot tonight." Riven informed.  
><em><br>Christine and the cheerleaders..._

"So what song should we play for the fundraiser tomorrow night?" Kelly asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Crystal stated.

Christine, Kristi, Cindy, Crystal, and Kelly was in a music group of 5. They sing and dance, but doesn't play any instruments. They got a band themselves for music. Their name of the  
>group is the Glam Squad.<p>

"I have a song in mind." Christine stated.  
><em><br>The next night at the auditorium..._

Everybody in the school was at the auditorium seated and paid for their ten bucks of music entertainment. A band is playing music and everybody is liking it. After for 2 minutes, the  
>song ended. The applause wasn't too loud.<p>

"Next is... the Glam Squad!" The vice principal said through the microphone.

"Who is the Glam Squad?" Flora questioned.

"The Glam Squad are the cheerleaders, including Christine." Musa said while rolling her eyes.

"Hello everybody! Enjoy our song!" Christine said through the microphone.

**(Love You Like a Long Song By Selena Gomez)**

_Kristi: It's been said and done_  
><em>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<em>  
><em>Crystal: And I guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<em>  
><em>Kelly: You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<em>  
><em>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em>Cindy: You've saved my life again<em>  
><em>And I want you to know baby<em>

The girls started to dance.

_Christine: I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Kristi: Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>Crystal: You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>Kelly: I've been set free<em>  
><em>I am hyptonized by your destiny<em>  
><em>Cindy: You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are...I want you to know baby<em>

_Christine: I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Christine: No one compares_  
><em>You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my hear that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_I love you...like a love song..._

The crowd gave the Glam Squad a very loud applause.

"I have to admit, I like their song. But I still hate them!" Stella admitted.

Everybody agreed with Stella. The girls in the glam squad had went down from the stage.

"Next, is the Heroes!" The vice principal said through the microphone.

The boys and Flora went up to the stage.

"What is Flora doing up there?" Eric wondered.

"Hello everybody. We will be having our girl Flora to sing with us." Helia said through the microphone.

Christine started to get boiling mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, stay tuned for the song that the Heroes are going to play! Will they win $250?<strong>


	7. Another Chance

**I wanted to post this song because I love this song! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Twist My Hips By Tim James and Nevermind)<strong>

_Nabu: The energy's impactful_  
><em>Feel the beat, don't be so careful<em>  
><em>Everybody here look so beautiful in the light<em>  
><em>When we move, it's sterile<em>

_Helia: Do you feel this? Do you feel that?_  
><em>Did you take some? Did you get back?<em>  
><em>Are you ready to move it, move it?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it<em>

_So let it flow, oh_  
><em>Get them out on the floor, oh<em>  
><em>If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go<em>  
><em>So watch me, watch me<em>

Everybody stood up and started to dance.

_Flora: I twist my hips _  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I pump my fist <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: move like this <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

_Flora: I pound my lips_  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I swerve and dip <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I slide and switch <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

_Nabu: Yo, all I need is a beat and a dance floor_  
><em>Honestly, what move could y'all ask for?<em>  
><em>It's like a passport to another world<em>  
><em>The DJ spinning like a world wins world<em>

_And we straight grinning like winning in the night_  
><em>And I'm awake, willing to be thrilling, it's a great feeling<em>  
><em>I'ma take what I get, motivate, take a step<em>  
><em>Innovate, get a rap, levitate, manifest<em>

_Helia: Do you feel this? Do you feel that?_  
><em>Did you take some? Did you get back?<em>  
><em>Are you ready to move it, move it?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it<em>

_So let it flow, oh_  
><em>Get them out on the floor, oh<em>  
><em>If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go<em>  
><em>So watch me, watch me<em>

_Flora: I twist my hips _  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I pump my fist <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: move like this <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

_Flora: I pound my lips_  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I swerve and dip <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I slide and switch <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

When Flora and Helia were singing they felt that they were really in sync and realized that they love singing together, which made both of them fall harder for each other.

_Nabu: So get it right or don't get it at all_  
><em>We all fall, don't curl up into a ball<em>  
><em>And don't stall, stand tall, get your back up the wall<em>  
><em>And get back on the ball and get back in, bob now<em>

_Grab the door by the hand_  
><em>And pull it like a rubber band, back and forth<em>  
><em>Like gonna go the implant spontaneous, smart consentaneous<em>  
><em>Reach for the sky now, get subterraneous<em>

_Helia: Do you feel this? Do you feel that?_  
><em>Did you take some? Did you get back?<em>  
><em>Are you ready to move it, move it?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it<em>

_So let it flow, oh_  
><em>Get them out on the floor, oh<em>  
><em>If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go<em>  
><em>So watch me, watch me<em>

_Flora: I twist my hips _  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I pump my fist <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: move like this <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

_Flora: I pound my lips_  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I swerve and dip <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I slide and switch <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

_Flora: I twist my hips _  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I pump my fist <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: move like this <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

Flora and Helia was having fun singing. Flora's confidence was bigger than before.

_Flora: I pound my lips_  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I swerve and dip <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>Flora: I slide and switch <em>  
><em>Helia: Watch me<em>  
><em>World, watch me, world, watch me<em>

The crowed was screaming and giving a very loud applause even louder than the Glam Squad. Some even screamed "GO HEROES!" Everybody left the stage and got back to their seats.

"You guys were amazing up there!" Bloom beamed.

"I told you that you were a good singer!" Musa said.

"Yeah, we were awesome!" Riven admitted.

"It's all because of Flora and Musa's help!" Timmy said.

The Heroes were the last band on the stage. There were about 11 bands before them.

"Okay, I hope the 10 bucks was worth it. Okay, now it's time to announce the best band that will be winning $250! You guys will be choosing the winners! To vote for your favorite band, just give a loud  
>applause to the band name I say." The vice principal explained through the microphone.<br>_  
>After 11 bands...<em>

"How about the Glam Squad?" The vice principal said.

There was a loud applause. Christine was smiling. "The Heroes can't beat that." Christine thought.

"Okay, that was a loud applause. But what about the Heroes?" The vice principal beamed.

There was a loud applause even louder than the Glam Squad plus with some screaming and yelling.

"Okay, then it's settled. The winner is the Heroes! They win $250 dollars! Thank you for coming to the fundraiser students!" The vice principal said through the microphone.

The whole gang cheered.

"I can't believe we won!" Sky yelled as the boys went up to the stage to collect their check.

After the gang collected their check, everybody went straight home.

Helia and Flora both thought about the moment when they were singing together. It felt amazing for the both of them.

"Now that I know that Helia doesn't have feelings for Christine, I guess I should break up with Eric. Even though he's nice and cute, he isn't my type. And besides, Helia is more than nice and cute. He's  
>sweet, kind, handsome and charming. And the list goes on." Flora thought.<p>

"It hurts me inside when I see Flora with Eric. And after us singing together, it made me even sadder. Because I had fun singing with Flora. Flora is sweet, down to earth, beautiful, flawless, and the list  
>goes on. I wish I had a chance to be with Flora." Helia thought.<br>_  
>The next day...<em>

Flora was planning on her break up with Eric. She wasn't good with break ups because she never liked hurting people's feelings. But she couldn't stay with him any longer. Flora went straight up to Eric right  
>before homeroom started.<p>

"Eric, I have to tell you something." Flora said.

"What is it?"

"Well... I don't know how to say this to you, but... I want to break up with you. Eric, you're a good and a nice guy. You will find some amazing girl out there that you will love someday. But I'm just not the one." Flora explained.

Eric look devastated and a little angry.

"It's that art guy, isn't it?" Eric said.

Flora didn't know how to respond to that.

Eric stormed off without saying goodbye.

"Oh no. Well that sure went well." Flora thought.  
><em><br>Homeroom..._

"Hi Helia, Layla, and Tecna." Flora said.

"Hi." Everybody said back.

"I saw Eric walk in the hallways looking kind of angry." Layla informed.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Tecna stated.

"What happened to Eric?" Helia asked.

"Well... the reason why he got mad is because I broke up with him. I feel horrible. I hate hurting people's feelings." Flora sighed.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Layla and Tecna exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Flora broke up with Eric! So it means that she's single. Yes! It hurted me a lot when I saw Flora with Eric. Now the pain has gone away. I have another chance. But if I take a chance in dating Flora, I might ruin our friendship. But as long as she isn't dating anybody anymore." Helia thought. He was happy to hear the news.

Flora was upset at first about hurting Eric until she glanced at Helia. It made her glad that she broke up with Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Eric is pissed! What will happen next? Please review, I need more feedback on the story. (:<strong>


	8. Completed Puzzle

It been three days since the breakup between Flora and Eric. Helia and Flora was on their way to the cafeteria until Eric walked over to them.

"Hi Eric." Flora said. Flora didn't know why Eric was there.

"So you were the guy who stole Flora?" Eric asked.

"No, what are you talking about?" Helia asked.

"Now all of my friends are laughing at me because Flora dumped me. No one ever broke up with me before. And now my perfect record is ruined. And it's because of you!" Eric said as he started to lift Helia up.

"Eric, put Helia down!" Flora cried.

"No, I know you broke up with me because of this guy. What do you see in this guy?" Eric questioned as he was about to beat Helia up.

"I'm not even dating him!" Flora snapped.

Everybody was watching the fight.

"Put me down! I don't want to fight!" Helia said.

"Why? You can't fight against someone like me? Because I can take you down like a domino." Eric said.

Eric was about to give Helia a punch until Helia kicked Eric in the stomach and Eric fell down on the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" Eric exclaimed.

Eric was about to throw Helia another punch but Helia dodged it and flipped Eric to the floor.

"I don't want to fight with you. Not because I can't defend myself. But because I am a pacifist." Helia explained.

Eric didn't want to fight Helia anymore so he only walked away. Everybody was clapping for Helia.

"Helia, I didn't know you could fight!" Flora said.

"I been trained to fight like that when I was a kid. But I didn't believe in fights. The training was just to defend me." Helia explained.

"You know, I'm a pacifist too." Flora stated.

"That's cool." Helia said.

Now Flora and Helia liked each other even more since they know that they both were pacifists. They were walking to their usual table at lunch.

"Dude, I didn't know you can fight like that! High five!" Riven said as he was putting is hand up.

"No." Helia said.

Everybody was talking about the fight for a few minutes until they forgotten about the fight. Flora and Helia still wanted to be more than friends. But they both were too shy to admit it plus they were afraid  
>that they were going to get rejected.<p>

"Hey, you know that Roxy is having a outdoor party. I heard that it was going to be awesome. Did everybody get invited?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." Everybody said in unison.

"Wait, when is the party?" Bloom asked.

"This Friday." Tecna said.  
><em><br>After school at Bloom's house..._

The girls were studying. After they were done studying, they started got bored and gossiped.

"So, what's going on with you and Helia?" Stella asked.

"You're always so nosy Stella!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I can't help it! I always need to know things!" Stella said.

"Nothing is going on between me and Helia. I want to tell him how I feel about him but I'm too scared of rejection." Flora admitted.

"Don't be! There's nothing to be afraid of! I know he likes you back!" Musa said.

"I don't know." Flora said.

"Hey Flora, there's something that we wanted to give you." Layla said.

"What is it?"

"Since that you are one of our best friends now, we want to give you a friendship bracelet." Tecna said.

All of the girls had friendship bracelets with a charm shaped as a puzzle. Each of the bracelet is a different piece of a puzzle. When all of the pieces of the puzzle connects, it turns into complete puzzle.

"Girls, I love it! You girls are the bestest friends I ever had!" Flora said.

All of the girls hugged.

"Hey, to celebrate out friendship with our newest BFF Flora, let's go shopping! Besides, we need outfits for the party anyways!" Stella informed.

The girls nodded in agreement and went to the mall.  
><em><br>Friday Night just before Roxy's party..._

Flora was choosing her outfit for the party. She finally got her outfit ready.  
><em><br>Roxy's party..._

Everybody was having a great time. There were burgers and a BBQ. There were music playing while everybody was dancing under the stars. The boys were at the party already.

"What is taking the girls so long?" Brandon said.

"I wish Flora was here already." Helia said. Helia immediately regretted what he had said.

"Oooo, someone likes Flora!" Nabu said.

The boys were laughing.

"Shut up guys!" Helia demanded.

"We all already know that you like her. Just by the way you look at her." Sky said.

"It's okay Helia, we'll keep it a secret. But I think everybody knows it already." Timmy said.

"The girls are here!" Riven said.

The boys saw the girls. Boy were they happy. Especially Helia.

"Flora looks so beautiful." Helia thought.

Flora was wearing a white red rose ruffled tank top with red skinny pants and red and white striped wedges. She was wearing pink feather earrings and a bunch of golden and white wrapped bracelets. Flora's hair was parted to the sides and her hair was in a low side ponytail. **(AN: If you want to know what Flora's outfit look like, check it out in my homepage.)**

"Hi Helia." Flora said.

"Hi Flora." Helia said.

They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Helia asked.

"Sure." Flora said.

The whole gang was dancing. They had a good time. Some of them even ate some burgers and hot dogs.

"Hey, are you guys enjoying my party?" Roxy asked.

"Yes!" Everybody said in unison.

Roxy went up to her stage at her party.

"Hey everybody. Instead of using a stereo for music, why can't we just have live bands? Does anybody want to play a song?" Roxy said through the microphone.

"We will!" Christine said.

The Glam Squad went up to the stage.

**(Blow By Ke$ha)**

_Kelly: Backdoor cracked we don't need a key_  
><em>We get in for free<em>  
><em>Kristi: No VIP sleaze<em>  
><em>Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead<em>  
><em>Crystal: Now you're one of us<em>  
><em>You're comin with me<em>

_Cindy: It's time to kill the lights and_  
><em>Shut the DJ down<em>  
><em>Everybody: This place about to<em>  
><em>Christine: Tonight we're takin over<em>  
><em>No one's getting out<em>

Everybody started dancing.

_Christine: This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_Kelly: Now what (Everybody: what?)_  
><em>We're takin control<em>  
><em>Kristi: We get what we want<em>  
><em>We do what you don't<em>  
><em>Crystal: Dirt and glitter cover the floor<em>  
><em>We're pretty and sick<em>  
><em>Cindy: We're young and we're bored<em>

_It's time to lose your mind and_  
><em>Let the crazy out<em>  
><em>Everybody: This place about to<em>  
><em>Christine: Tonight we're takin names cause<em>  
><em>We don't mess around<em>

_Christine: This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_Everybody: Go-go-go-go insane go insane_  
><em>Throw some glitter make it rain on em'<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Let me let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Go insane go insane<em>  
><em>Throw some glitter make it rain on em'<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Let me let me see them hands<em>

_Christine: We are taking... over_  
><em>Get used to it... OK?<em>

_Christine: This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_Christine: This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>

The crowd went wild with the song. They loved the song. The Glam Squad went down from the stage. Christine went over to kiss Eric. Flora and Helia both rolled their eyes as they see them kiss.


	9. You're My Only Shorty

**Thank you for everyone that boosted up willingness to continue the story! I didn't think a lot of people read this story, but more people read it then I expected! I finally posted up another chapter. Enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

><p>"So, wants to perform next? How about the Heroes?" Roxy asked through the microphone.<p>

Everybody started cheering.

"Okay, let's use the song that Helia and Flora wrote that features Flora in it." Sky suggested.

"What? You both wrote a song?" Musa asked.

"Yeah. Since last time Twist My Hips was such a hit, we decided to get Flora to sing another song with us. But this time, Helia and Flora write the song. They just finished the song yesterday, and then we rehearsed it. Flora and Helia has a great connection." Nabu explained.

Flora and Helia blushed.

All of the girls except Flora looked at each other because they knew that this was another sign that Helia and Flora would eventually be dating.

"What? I have to go up there and sing, again?" Flora asked.

"Come on Flora, I know that you will be amazing up there." Helia said.

Flora remembered how much she loved singing with Helia back at the fundraiser.

"Okay."

The Heroes got up to Roxy's stage.

"This song will be featuring the lovely Flora." Helia said through the microphone.****

**(You're My Only Shorty By Demi Lovato Ft. Iyaz or Ariana Grande Ft. Iyaz)**

_Flora: Last night was crazy and today it's setting in_  
><em>Did you really mean it and could you say it again?<em>  
><em>Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone<em>  
><em>Come on, ring, ring, ring<em>

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid_  
><em>But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart<em>  
><em>Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see<em>  
><em>What you say, boy<em>

Everybody started dancing.

_Helia: You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty_  
><em>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only<em>  
><em>You're my only shorty <em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>  
><em>Helia: You're my only shorty <em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>  
><em>Helia: I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty<em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>

Flora and Helia started to feel connected. They felt so happy at that moment, since they were singing together. They loved singing with each other.

_Every day and night you got an open invitation, whoa_  
><em>As long as I'm your one and only destination<em>  
><em>Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy, oh, yeah<em>

_You're in demand but baby, baby, so am I_  
><em>But if you're weak and try to sneak<em>  
><em>I'll have to tell you bye, bye<em>  
><em>I'm a put you on the spot<em>  
><em>Am I your only girl or not?<em>  
><em>What you say, boy, woo<em>

_Helia: You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty_  
><em>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only<em>  
><em>You're my only shorty <em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>  
><em>Helia: You're my only shorty <em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>  
><em>Helia: I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty<em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>

_Please, baby, please, give me_  
><em>All your attention, say it<em>  
><em>Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction<em>  
><em>I gotta be the only one for your affection, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Helia: Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention<em>

_Helia: You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?_  
><em>You're my only shorty <em>  
><em>Flora: Baby, come clean<em>  
><em>Helia: I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty<em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>

_Helia: You're my only shorty_  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>  
><em>Helia: You're my only shorty<em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>  
><em>Helia: I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty<em>  
><em>Flora: Am I your only shorty?<em>

_Flora: Am I your only, am I your only?_  
><em>Tell me, am I your only, yeah, shorty?<em>  
><em>Helia: Yes you are, yes you are<em>  
><em>Flora: Wanna hear you say, yeah<em>  
><em>Am I your only shorty?<em>

The crowd was cheering even louder before. This was probably the best song that they did. Everybody loved the song. Even Christine and Eric. The boys and Flora went down to the stage.

"Whoa, we were awesome up there! Everybody loved us!" Timmy beamed.

Everybody agreed with Timmy.

"See Flora, I told you that you were going to be amazing up there." Helia informed.

Flora only smiled.

"I love singing with you Helia." Flora admitted.

Helia's face lit up.

"I love singing with you too." Helia smiled.

For the rest of the night, the gang was only having fun. A couple of other bands were playing their music. Roxy came up to Helia and Flora.

"You guys were awesome up there! Your song probably made my party even better! Who wrote the song?" Roxy asked.

"Well, we both wrote the song." Helia replied.

"Oh my god, seriously? That's so cool. Are you guys dating?" Roxy asked.

"No." They both said.

Both of their hearts dropped. They both didn't like the fact that they weren't together, but they pretended to not care.

"Really? Oh. Well, got to go." Roxy said as she left.

Flora and Helia didn't know what to do next.

"Hey, how about we take a break from this party and just walk?" Helia asked.

"Sure." Flora replied.

The both left Roxy's house and just walked around. For a few seconds it was dead silence until Flora said something.

"I'm glad that I met you and everybody else here at my new home. I am happy that I moved here. If I didn't move here, I would have never met you and the rest of the gang." Flora admitted.

Helia was glad that Flora was happy at where she was.

"And I'm glad that you moved here. Because you're an amazing girl and friend." Helia admitted.

"I want to ask Flora out. But I don't know why my mouth can't speak it. I am too afraid of ruining our friendship. Ugh, why can't I ask Flora out?" Helia thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so Helia has no guts to ask Flora out! What now? : You will only find out but reading the next chapter. If you're bored, do you mind reviewing? :]**


	10. On the Ice Rank

**Thanks for reading this story so far!**

* * *

><p>It been a two months since Flora moved. Now it is December. It was freezing cold. Helia and Flora still had strong feelings for each other, but because of their shyness, they still couldn't admit their feelings for each other, since they didn't want to make a fool of themselves or ruin their strong friendship they had now. It was Sunday. The whole gang was planning to go ice skating today, since it there was already perfect weather for it. Everybody got picked up into Stella's limo.<p>

"Brrr, it's cold." Tecna said.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Here, I have hot chocolate for all of you guys." Stella said.

Stella was passing out the cups of hot chocolate that her cooks made.

"Thank you Stella." Flora said.

Everybody started taking sips of the hot chocolate and was enjoying it.

"I can't wait to go ice skating today!" Layla beamed.

They finally made it to the ice skating rank. Everybody rented their ice skating shoes, except Layla and Nabu because they already had their own, and got inside the rank. It was an outdoor rank.  
>Everyone started ice skating. Stella fell on her butt.<p>

"I'm not a very good ice skater." Stella admitted.

"Here, I'll help you up." Brandon said as he reached Stella's hands and pulled her up.

At first, Flora was ice skating with the other girls. But she felt like ice skating with Helia. So she skated over to Helia.

"Hi Helia." Flora said.

"Hi Flora." Helia replied.

"Can I ice skate with you?" Flora asked.

"Of course."

Flora and Helia was ice skating right next to each other. They were practically best friends now. For half an hour, everybody was enjoying ice skating, until they heard music.

"What is going on?" Bloom asked.

"Everybody, right now it is a ice skating competition. I'm afraid you will have to leave the rank or sit in the bleachers to watch. Anyone want to join?" A man asked.

It was silent.

"How you two over there? I saw you guys skate and you guys look really good." The man said, talking to Flora and Helia.

"Come on! You guys should join! It could be fun!" Musa said.

Everybody started to try to convince Flora and Helia into joining the competition.

"Wait, how about Layla and Nabu? They even brought their own skates!" Flora said.

"That doesn't mean we're good. We're not good at ice skating. We just have sport gears for everything. I saw you too skate too and you guys look really good. Join!" Layla said.

Flora and Helia looked at each other.

"Should we join?" Flora asked.

"I don't know." Helia replied.

"You know the winner gets $500." The man said.

Flora and Helia looked at each other again.

"We'll join." Flora and Helia said in unison.

Soon, the competition was set up. Everybody was sitting in the bleachers. There was only 4 other pair of partners that entered the competition besides Flora and Helia. The 2nd group was on. The judges seem to like them.

"For the 3rd pair of partners is... Christine and Eric!" The host said.

"WHAT?" Everybody shouted in unison.

A song by the Glam Squad was on. Christine and Eric started to do their ice skating techniques. All of the judges gave them a 8.

"Beat that." Christine said as she walked pass by Flora and Helia.

Several minutes later, the 4th pair of partners were done. Now it was time for Flora and Helia to go on. They chose the song "Twist My Hips." The song started playing. Flora and Helia was just dancing along to the music. And then they started to do a few stunts. They eventually were holding hands to dance together. They felt electric when they were holding hands. The whole gang on the bleachers were cheering for them.

"GO FLORA AND HELIA!" The whole gang said in unison.

After for a few minutes, they were done. It was time for the judges to speak.

"You guys did some pretty cool techniques.. I give it a 9.5." The first judge said.

"I love the song that you chose. Do you mind telling me who it was by?" The second judge asked.

"It was by me and my band. We're called the Heroes!" Helia said.

"Okay, I give you guys a 9." The second judge said.

"You guys looked so electric when you guys were dancing together. You guys look like a cute couple!" The 3rd judge said.

Flora and Helia started to blush at that comment. They weren't even going out.

"I give you guys a 10!" The 3rd judge said.

"Wow, I guess the winner has to the Flora and Helia, since they had the most points and clearly the best! They win $500!" The host said as he gave Flora and Helia their check.

Flora and Helia hugged each other.

"I can't believe that we won." Flora said.

"I guess we just make a great team." Helia said.

Flora and Helia both smiled each other and gave each other another hug.

The gang walked over to Flora and Helia.

"Congrats guys!" Bloom shouted with excitement.

"Yeah, now you guys have $500. What are you guys going to use it for?" Riven asked.

"I guess we'll just have to split it." Helia said.

"Hey, did you guys here about the band competition? The winner gets a record deal! There are three rounds. We need this! This is our big break! It first round is tomorrow! I already signed us up!" Sky informed.

"Really? We're going to enter a band competition?" Timmy asked.

"Duh! Don't you guys want to become famous?" Nabu asked.

"Okay, then it means that we have to practice right now." Riven said.

"Okay, we'll come with you to watch you guys practice." Musa said.

Everybody got picked up in Stella's limo and went to Riven's house to practice for tomorrow's band competition.

* * *

><p><strong>The Heroes are now entering a band competition for a record deal! Will they get it?<strong>


	11. Music Sounds Better With U

It was the day of the band competition. The competition was packed with people. Twelve bands entered the competition, including the Heroes. The competition was even on TV. Only 6 bands get to qualify to the next round.

"I can't believe that competition is going to be on TV! I need to look good!" Stella informed.

"Don't worry, you're not the one whose performing!" Tecna informed.

"I can't wait until the boys get up on stage." Musa said.

"Let's look in the bright side. Even if we don't win, at least we get to go on TV." Nabu mentioned.

"Next, is the Heroes!" The host of the competition said through the microphone.

The boys got up to the stage and started playing their song.

"Hi everybody. I hope you like this song. This song is dedicated to someone special to me." Helia said through the microphone.

**(Music Sounds Better With U By Big Time Rush)**

_Helia: Better with you, yeah..._

_I try to write this down_  
><em>The words just don't come out<em>  
><em>It's hard to say how you feel<em>  
><em>Been down the longest road<em>  
><em>Said yes when I meant no<em>  
><em>I lost control of the wheel<em>

"What? This wasn't the song that they rehearsed yesterday. I never heard this song." Tecna said.  
>"Us either." Bloom commented.<p>

_Cause you know that_  
><em>Things get so bad,<em>  
><em>You've got my back<em>  
><em>Make me wanna sing,<em>  
><em>And girl I'm singing about you<em>  
><em>No sweeter sound<em>  
><em>Than what I've found<em>  
><em>No perfect love<em>  
><em>Could be more perfect than ours<em>

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
><em>Music sounds better with you baby<em>  
><em>It feels right, it feels right<em>  
><em>Everything's better with you<em>

"Ooo, it sounds like Helia is singing about you Flora!" Musa said.  
>"It could be about someone else." Flora commented.<br>"Come on, you sang with Helia, plus Helia likes you. Who else could it be?" Musa asked.  
>Flora didn't say anything. She really wasn't sure.<p>

_I used to think that love_  
><em>Was something fools made up<em>  
><em>Cause all I knew was heart break<em>  
><em>Woah I couldn't help myself,<em>  
><em>Let this heart go through hell<em>  
><em>There only so much a heart can take<em>

_Cause you know that_  
><em>Things get so bad,<em>  
><em>You've got my back<em>  
><em>Make me wanna sing,<em>  
><em>And girl I'm singing about you<em>  
><em>No sweeter sound<em>  
><em>Than what I've found<em>  
><em>No perfect love<em>  
><em>Could be more perfect than ours<em>  
><em>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you baby<em>  
><em>It feels right, it feels right<em>  
><em>Everything's better with you<em>

_Every song_  
><em>Every rhyme<em>  
><em>Every word is better with you<em>  
><em>Everyday (Everyday)<em>  
><em>All of the time (All of the time)<em>  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you.<em>

_Nabu: She's my music enhancer_  
><em>When the music plays, she's my dancer<em>  
><em>When I'm around her everything's faster<em>  
><em>Every question I have, she's the answer<em>  
><em>I'm head over heels<em>  
><em>Can't explain it, it's so surreal<em>  
><em>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like<em>

_Helia: Everything's better with you_  
><em>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you baby<em>  
><em>It feels right, it feels right<em>  
><em>Everything's better with you<em>  
><em>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you baby<em>  
><em>It feels right it feels right,<em>  
><em>Everything's better with you<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you<em>

The whole crowd was cheering loudly for the Heroes. They all loved the song, including the girls. The boys went down from the stage and went straight to the girls.

"Hey, how come we never heard of this song?" Musa asked.

"Helia just wrote this song yesterday. So we practiced the song after you girls left us to go shopping." Riven explained.

"Helia, I loved the song." Flora said.

"Thanks." Helia said.

"Can the song really me about me?" Flora wondered.

"You guys were awesome up there! The whole crowd loved you!" Layla said.

"And it's all because of Helia's song." Brandon said.

"Could the song really be about me? I hope so." Flora thought.

A group of 6 guys, including Eric went over to the gang.

"Eric, what do you want?" Sky asked.

"I just want to let you know that I formed a band, called Minds & Hearts." Eric said.

"Why did you form a band?" Brandon asked.

"So I can gain popularity. Plus to win over more chicks." Eric said.

"We're going to beat all of you. We will win that record deal." Kendall said.

"We'll just see about that." Riven said.

"Next is... Minds & Hearts!" The host said through the microphone.

Eric and the guys went up to the stage and went to their places. Eric went to this guitar. Andy was the lead singer.

**(Tonight Tonight By Hot Chelle Rae)**

_It's been a really really messed up week_  
><em> Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<em>  
><em> And my girlfriend went and cheated on me<em>  
><em> She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

_ La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_ We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em> There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em> Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em> I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em> Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_ I woke up with a strange tattoo_  
><em> Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<em>  
><em> And it kinda looks just like you<em>  
><em> Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<em>

_ La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_ We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em> There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em> Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em> I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em> Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_ You got me singing like_  
><em> Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<em>

_ Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em> Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em> It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em> We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_ Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em> Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em> It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em> We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_ Its you and me and were runnin this town_  
><em> And its me and you and were shakin the ground<em>  
><em> And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show<em>

_ Everybody_  
><em> Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<em>  
><em> Woah, let me hear you now, ohh<em>

_ Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
><em> Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em> I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em> Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em> Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em> Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_ Just singing like_  
><em> Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<em>  
><em> Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids<em>

_ Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em> Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em> Its my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em> We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_ Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em> Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em> Its my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em> We can get crazy let it all out<em>

The crowd was cheering loudly for the band. Everybody loved the song.

"The crowd seems to love their song as well." Timmy said.

"We can still beat them." Sky informed.

After the other band were done playing their songs, it was time for the next band.

"Next is the Glam Squad!" The host said through the microphone. The girls got up to the stage.

"Seriously? They're in the competition too? Ugh." Stella said.

Everybody exactly felt the same way.

"Hey everone. We will rock this competition." Christine said through the microphone.

**(Bang Bang Bang By Selena Gomez)**

_Crystal: My new boy used to be a model_  
><em>He looks way better than you<em>  
><em>Cindy: He looks way better than you<em>  
><em>My new boy, gets it how to get me<em>  
><em>Kristi: His love is deeper, you know<em>  
><em>He's a real keeper, you know<em>

"This song is totally about Helia." Timmy mentioned.  
>Flora and Helia rolled their eyes at the song.<p>

_Christine: Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_  
><em>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<em>  
><em>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<em>  
><em>I thought your love was all that,<em>  
><em>Til I let him in<em>

_Kelly: You're gonna be the one (x4)_  
><em>Christine: That's hoping<em>  
><em>Kelly: You're gonna be the one (x2)<em>  
><em>Christine: When I'm done having fun<em>  
><em>You're gonna be the one<em>  
><em>That's broken<em>

_Crystal: My new boy knows the way I want it_  
><em>He's got more swagger than you<em>  
><em>Cindy: He's got more swagger than you do<em>  
><em>My new boy really likes to flaunt this<em>  
><em>Kristi: He's not hiding me you know<em>  
><em>He's showing me off you know<em>

_Christine: Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_  
><em>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<em>  
><em>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<em>  
><em>I thought your love was all that,<em>  
><em>Til I let him in<em>

_Kelly:You're gonna be the one (x4)_  
><em>Christine: That's hoping<em>  
><em>Kelly: You're gonna be the one (x2)<em>  
><em>Christine: When I'm done having fun<em>  
><em>You're gonna be the one<em>  
><em>That's broken<em>

_I hope you slip and fall and trip_  
><em>All over my heart and just lay there alone<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got what you wanted<em>  
><em>On your hands and knees,<em>  
><em>Grasping for air, grasping for me<em>  
><em>Baby don't hold your breath<em>  
><em>I've moved on to the next<em>

"Wow." Everybody said.

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_  
><em>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<em>  
><em>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<em>  
><em>I thought your love was all that,<em>  
><em>Til I let him in<em>

_Kelly: You're gonna be the one (x4)_  
><em>Christine: That's hoping<em>  
><em>Kelly: You're gonna be the one (x2)<em>  
><em>Christine: When I'm done having fun<em>  
><em>You're gonna be the one<em>  
><em>That's broken<em>

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_  
><em>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<em>  
><em>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<em>  
><em>I thought your love was all that,<em>  
><em>Til I let him in<em>

The crowd was cheering for the glam squad around just as loud as the Heroes and Minds & Hearts. The judges are deciding which band qualify for the next round.

"Okay, now it's time to announce who will go to the second round of the competition." The host said through the microphone on the stage.

"All of the bands were good, but we can only accept 6 bands to go to the next round. The following bands qualify to the next round. The Glam Squad, Nicole Park, Minds & Hearts, La La Land, Jamie Cooper, and the Heroes. The next round will be this Thursday. Stay tuned, everybody!" The host said through the microphone.

There were people cheering and people booing, because there were bands that didn't make it. But, the gang was happy.

"Yes! We made it to the next round!" Brandon shouted with excitement.

All of the boys got excited and the girls got excited for them.

"It's celebrate by eating Chinese!" Riven suggested.

Everybody nodded in agreement and went to a Chinese restaurant. Here was the order they were sitting in; Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Riven, Musa. In the other side, Timmy, Tecna, Flora, Helia, Nabu,  
>Layla.<p>

Everyone ordered their food and drinks.

"I really think that you guys can win this competition." Tecna informed.

"This could change our whole lives if we win." Timmy commented.

Soon, the waiters gave out all of the food to the table and everyone started eating and talking.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys can start guessing who will win... but... you can't always be so sure...<strong>


	12. Tongue Tied

**Sometimes I feel that this story is so... ugh. I'm really not feeling this story anymore. But I'm going to finish it anyways. I guess.**

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday. Everybody was wearing extra layers of clothes since it was very cold in December. It was last period of class, and Flora and Helia were sitting right next to each other.<p>

"Flora, what are you doing after school today?" Helia asked.

"Actually, I don't have any plans." Flora admitted.

"You want to go to watch a movie?" Helia asked.

"Sure." Flora replied.

"This is my chance to admit my feelings for Flora." Helia thought.

It was finally after school, and they went to the movie theatre. They picked to watch a tearjerker. Halfway through the movie, tears ran through Flora's cheeks. Helia noticed that Flora was crying, and then wiped Flora's tears.

"Don't cry. It's only a movie. Here, have a sip of this green tea." Helia suggested.

Flora took a sip of her green tea and felt instantly better.

"Thanks Helia. You're a great friend." Flora admitted.

Both of their hearts dropped when the word "friend" came up. After the movie was over, they left the movie theatre, and it still continued to be cold. It felt like only 30 degrees. Flora and Helia started walking home. It was about a 15-20 minute walk back home. When they were walking, Helia noticed that Flora was cold. It seemed like her body was shaking and Flora crossed her arms a little tightly. Helia took off his jacket, and putted it on Flora.

"Why are you giving me your jacket?" Flora questioned.

"Because, you seem like you were cold." Helia replied.

"But you would be cold then." Flora informed.

"It's okay. I want you to stay warm."

Flora started to blush a little.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold, Helia.

"No worries. Just wear the jacket."

"Thank you. You're so sweet. You're like the sweetest boy I ever met, Helia." Flora smiled, and then hugged Helia.

They both instantly felt electric when their bodies touched each other. The hug lasted for about 5 seconds.

Flora then putted on Helia's jacket.

"The jacket smells good. I like Helia's scent. It was so nice for Helia to offer me his jacket. He's so sweet. I think that was one of the sweetest thing that someone ever did for me. Plus, he's very cute. Oh my, I'm really falling for Helia." Flora thought.

"That hug felt like it only lasted less than a second. I didn't want Flora to let go. I'm falling for Flora. I have to tell her how I feel really soon. I want us to be more than friends. I want Flora to be my girlfriend already." Helia thought.

Flora and Helia enjoyed the scenery while they were walking.

"Flora, I want to tell you something." Helia stated.

"What is it, Helia?" Flora asked. She honestly didn't know what Helia was going to say next.

"I wanted to tell you that I really like….." Helia couldn't seem to say the last word. He was too nervous.

"This weather." Helia could only say.

Flora chuckled. "Sometimes I like this weather too." Flora commented.

"I still can't say it. I'm so tongue tied." Helia thought.

After for a few minutes, it started to rain.

"Oh no. It's raining now. And we don't have an umbrella!" Flora exclaimed.

Flora and Helia went to the nearest store and went to go look for an umbrella. Helia grabbed a umbrella and went over to the cashier and paid for it. Flora and Helia walked back outside in the rain only this time, with an umbrella.

"We'll just share an umbrella." Helia said.

"I don't mind." Flora said.

Helia was holding up an umbrella sharing it with Flora. Their bodies were practically touching each other. They both were secretly glad that they both have to share an umbrella. For after 15 minutes, Flora and Helia finally got to their neighborhood.

"Here's your jacket back. Thank you or letting me wear the jacket. It smells nice." Flora took off Helia's jacket and gave it to Helia.

"Did I really just told Helia that his jacket smelled nice?" Flora thought.

Helia chuckled. "Thanks. I try my best." Helia said sarcastically.

Flora and Helia both smiled at each other before they said their byes.

"See you tomorrow Flora."

"Bye Helia."

They both went back to their houses. Flora wanted to tell what happened, so she decides to do a video chat with the girls. That's what best friends do, right?

"Where were you Flora?" Bloom questioned.

"I was with Helia." Flora said.

"Are you guys a couple now? I mean it's obvious you guys are going to become one sooner or later." Musa said.

"I bet Helia finally told Flora that he liked her!" Bloom exclaimed.

"No!" Flora answered.

Flora started telling the girls everything like the movie theatre, the jacket, and the rain.

"I swear, I know that Helia likes you. But he just won't admit his feelings to you. He's too shy." Stella said.

"I don't know. I think that Helia was just being kind." Flora said.

"Not just any guys does that Flora." Tecna informed.

"Remember the last time that I almost thought that he actually liked me?" Flora questioned.

"He does!" Layla cried.

Flora thought about it. She loved the thought of Helia liking her back. But she wasn't sure.

"But, why would Helia fall for a girl like me?" Flora thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is a little short. If your bored, do you mind giving me a quick review? [:<br>**


	13. Round Two

It was only a few days until winter break. So it would mean two weeks of no school.

They were back at the competition again, and it was still on live TV. But this time, there weren't as many bands competing like last time. There were only 6 bands that were going to perform.

"Okay, we can do this!" Riven shouted.

"You guys are going to do great!" Musa informed.

"I believe you in boys." Tecna said.

Another band was playing their song right now. Minds & Hearts were going to go on next. After for about two minutes, the band was done and Minds & Hearts got up to the stage.****

**(Shake It By Metro Station)**

_Let's drop! Yeah, come on_  
><em>Shake, shake<em>

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_  
><em>Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm<em>  
><em>And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside<em>  
><em>Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now<em>  
><em>This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now<em>

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
><em>Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?<em>  
><em>Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?<em>  
><em>Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare_  
><em>We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there<em>  
><em>And I was thinking of places that I could hide<em>  
><em>Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now<em>  
><em>This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now<em>

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
><em>Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?<em>  
><em>Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?<em>  
><em>Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_  
><em>I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time<em>  
><em>But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night<em>  
><em>Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights<em>

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
><em>Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?<em>  
><em>Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?<em>  
><em>Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>  
><em>Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it<em>

The applause was loud. A lot of people thought that the song was great.

"I have to admit. The song was good. But I bet that your song will be way better than theirs." Layla admitted.

"Let's just cross our fingers. This time Flora is going to be featuring in our song." Sky said.

Next, was the Glam Squad. The girls got up to the stage.****

**(What the Hell By Avril Lavigne)**

_Crystal: You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>All cause I was making out with your friend<em>  
><em>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong<em>  
><em>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_Kelly: You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging please<em>  
><em>Stay with me<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be a little crazy<em>

_Christine: All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>Whoaaa...<em>  
><em>What The Hell<em>

_Kristi: So what if I go out on a million dates_  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em>Don't get me wrong<em>  
><em>I just need some time to play<em>

_Cindy: You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging please<em>  
><em>Stay with me<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be a little crazy<em>

_Christine: All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>

_And I don't really care about_  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>Whoaaa...<em>  
><em>What The Hell<em>

_Lalalala la la_  
><em>Whoa Whoa<em>  
><em>Lalalala la la<em>  
><em>Whoa Whoa<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>  
><em>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_Everybody: All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good,<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>Whoaaa...<em>  
><em>What The Hell<em>

_Christine: Lalalalalalalalalala_  
><em>Lalalalalalalalala<em>

The crowd gave the girls a loud applause as well, around just as loud as Minds & Hearts.

Another band was feeling their song which also got a pretty good applause. After that, it was time for the Heroes to get up on stage.

"Good luck, boys!" Stella shouted.

All of the girls kissed their boyfriends before they went on stage with Flora. They got to their places.****

**(I Know You Know By Big Time Rush)**  
><strong>(AN: I'm sorry if you guys don't like Big Time Rush. But I love Big TIme Rush. Plus, the songs just fit perfectly with the story. So yeah. Hope you don't mind.)<strong>

_Helia: Maybe this could be the line_  
><em>That starts the whole story<em>  
><em>Maybe you could be the one<em>  
><em>The one who's meant for me<em>

_I know that I should wait_  
><em>But what if you're my soul mate?<em>  
><em>I'll slow down when you say, slow down<em>  
><em>We can<em>

"This song is totally about Flora." Musa mentioned.

"It's too obvious. I can't wait until they get together. I bet they would look cute together." Bloom said.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

_We can party like the weekend_  
><em>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<em>  
><em>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good_  
><em>Tell me that your mine<em>  
><em>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_Do you notice me at all?_  
><em>I'm usually lost for words<em>  
><em>You know I can't help but fall<em>  
><em>I've never felt so sure<em>

_Got me in a hurry_  
><em>But you don't gotta worry<em>  
><em>I'll slow down<em>  
><em>When you say slow down<em>  
><em>We can<em>

_We can party like the weekend_  
><em>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<em>  
><em>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

"Who is this song about?" Flora wondered.__

_We could be onto something so good_  
><em>Tell me that your mine<em>  
><em>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_For two of our kind_  
><em>So let's party like it's 99<em>  
><em>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_Flora: Hey, baby, you drive me crazy_  
><em>It ain't about what you done for me lately<em>  
><em>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth<em>  
><em>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you<em>

_Helia: I know you know_  
><em>We could be somethin'<em>  
><em>I know you know<em>  
><em>We got somethin'<em>

_We can party like the weekend_  
><em>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<em>  
><em>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good_  
><em>Tell me that your mine<em>  
><em>I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'<em>  
><em>I know you know we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_For two of our kind_  
><em>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<em>  
><em>I know we've got somethin'<em>

_Woah, oh_  
><em>We got something so right<em>  
><em>Woah, oh<em>

The crowd went wild with cheering and a loud applause. Everybody loved the song. The boys and Flora got down from the stage.

"Oh my god, I totally loved the song! Helia, nice job with the song!" Stella beamed.

The girls all agreed as well.

The last band played their song before the host announces who will be moving on to the last round.

"Okay, there are six bands. Only three bands will be moving on." The host informed through the microphone on the stage.

All of the bands started to get nervous, including the girls and the Heroes.

"The bands that will be moving on is...Minds & Hearts, Glam Squad, and the Heroes! Congratulations to the band that is moving on to the finaly round of the competition!" The host cheered.

The other three bands got upset. Meanwhile, everybody else was happy.

"I can't believe that we are so close to winning the competition!" Nabu cheered.

"Do you think that there is anything going to be special in the third round?" Timmy questioned.

Everybody shrugged.

"I bet you guys are wondering what will be happening in the final round. Well, the surprise is... that the final round will be in New York City. See you guys at New York City on Sunday. We will be giving the band the details." The host spilled through the microphone still at the stage.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"New York City?" Everybody said in unison.

"I can't believe that we're going to New York City!" Timmy said.

"And we only get a few days to pack!" Stella exclaimed.

After for 15 minutes, the band have been given the details about the whole New York City trip.

"Wow, now we have a winter break vacation. To New York City!" Layla exclaimed.

Everyone started to get excited for the trip. New York City here they come.

* * *

><p><strong>They're going to New York City! Ahh... are they ever going to be together? <strong>

_**PLEASE READ THIS.**_

**I need help with the last song for the final round. I was planning on Flora and Helia doing a duet. Please, if you know a good duet song, suggest it to me by messaging. Thank you. (:**


	14. New York Here They Come

**Hi everybody. I still haven't really decided which song Flora and Helia should sing for the final round. I have this song I was thinking about using but I'm not sure...Please, if you have any suggestions on which song I should use, just message me.**

* * *

><p>It was only one day until the gang goes to New York City. Everyone's parents allowed them to go travel to New York City. The Heroes had to come up with a song for the last round. They knew that it had to be a really good one. But they were having trouble with the song. They were currently in Helia's house.<p>

"Helia is having trouble with the song. Come on dude, think of something!" Nabu shouted.

"Writing songs isn't as easy as you think Nabu." Riven informed.

"I am having trouble. But I really don't want to use our other songs. I want a brand new song that will blow everyone's mind." Helia stated.

"But Helia, I love all of your songs. You're a great songwriter." Flora commented.

The comment made Helia smile. "Thanks, Flora."

"Flora always know how to make me smile." Helia thought to himself.

"I know, how about I help you with the song?" Flora suggested.

"That would be great." Helia said.

"Okay, we'll all leave you guys alone. We're going to the mall. Stella wants to go." Brandon sighed.

Everybody left Helia's house except for Flora and Helia.

"Hey, wanna do a duet with me?" Helia asked.

"I would love too." Flora said.

"Flora just makes me feel so... what's the right word?" Helia thought.

"Helia. When I think of him, I just feel so... okay, what's the right word?" Flora thought.

They started concentrating on thinking of the lyrics for their new song.  
><em><br>The next day..._

Everyone was at the airport. Everyone was pretty much with their packing.

"OMG, I finally got to pick out the outfits I wanted to wear to New Work!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stella, we're only going to be there for a couple of days." Tecna informed.

"So?"

Everyone laughed because they knew how Stella was.

"Okay, it's time to get in the airplane." Sky informed.

Everyone walked into the airplane. Of course, the couples sat next to each other. Helia and Flora was the odd one out, so they sat next to each other. They were glad, of course.

"I still can't believe that we're doing this." Helia admitted.

"Just have confidence, Helia. I know we can win this. I bet the other bands are probably on their way to New York right now." Flora informed.

The airplane flew up into the sky. Everyone tried to enjoy the ride as much as they can.

"Hey, want to listen to music together?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Helia said.

Flora and Helia chose the song "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. They were listening to the song until out of no where they both started to sing the chorus.  
><em><br>Flora and Helia: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

Flora and Helia stopped singing and starting giggling.

After for a few hours, they finally got to New York City. The airplane finally landed on ground. They got to a taxi and the went straight to their hotel rooms. The girls got one room, and the guys got another.

"Soo... what shall we do in New York city first?" Tecna asked.

There was a knock on the girls' door. Flora walked up to the door and answered the door.

"Hi girls." The guys said in unison as they walked in the room.

"Hi Flora." Helia said.

"Hi Helia." Flora said.

"Hey, let's go shopping! New York has a bunch of fashion that's in right now!" Stella mentioned.

"Ugh, is there ever a time that you don't want to go shopping?" Musa asked.

"Let's just go to Union Square because we aren't far from there." Tecna mentioned.

Everyone agreed and left the hotel and walked to Union Square. When they got to Union Square, it was pretty crowded. They were out for a few hours of shopping.

After that, the girls and guys split up.

"Let's go Christmas shopping for the boys now." Bloom suggested.

The girls went into a store and started looking for things that the boys might like.

"What should I get for Helia?" Flora thought to herself. For a few minutes, Flora thought about what she should get for Helia. Then she finally thought of something.  
><em><br>With the guys..._

"Okay, I have no idea what to buy for Layla." Nabu admitted.

"I do. I know that Stella is going to like clothes or shoes." Brandon said.

"No duh." Riven said.

"What should I get for Flora?" Helia thought. Helia came up with a few ideas.

The guys went to a couple of stores to look for gifts for the girls.

After that, they all decided to go back to their hotel and go to the buffet in the hotel. When they were done, they were all stuffed with food in their stomachs.

"It's only a couple of days until Christmas." Tecna mentioned.

When Tecna mentioned that, everybody started to get excited for Christmas.

"Hey, we should practice our song now. The competition is in two days." Sky mentioned.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to somewhere to practice their new song. After that, it was almost 11:30. The girls and guys went back to their hotel rooms. They were all worn out. It was a long day for them. To the airplane, to all of the shopping. They then went right to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that this chapter is a bit short... oh well. Remember, if you know any good duet songs, just message me! :]<strong>


	15. Lips Meet

**Ah... here it is! This is one of my favorite chapters that I did. You guys should listen to the song while reading the lyrics of the songs. It makes it longer to read plus you get more into the story. Because you just skip the lyrics, the story wouldn't be actually that long. :P And don't completely skip the song because there will be story lines in between the lyrics of the songs! You may read now.**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the final round of the competition. Everybody was nervous.<p>

"Hello everybody. Today is the finally round of the competition. But this round will be a little different from the last two. This time, instead of the judges voting, he audience would. The whole country can vote for their favorite band by either by either voting online or by text. Now, here's the Glam Squad!" The host exclaimed.

The Glam Squad got up to the huge stage. There was a really big crowd watching them on stage. The crowd was three times bigger than the last two  
>rounds.<p>

**(I Wanna Go By Britney Spears)**

_Kelly: Lately I been stuck imagining_  
><em>What I wanna do and what I really think,<em>  
><em>Crystal: Time to blow out<em>  
><em>Be a little inappropriate<em>  
><em>Cindy: 'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it<em>  
><em>When the lights out<br>_  
><em>Kristi: Shame on me<em>  
><em>To need release<em>  
><em>Uncontrollably<em>

_Christine: I-I-I wanna g-o-o-o-o all the way_  
><em>Taking out my freak tonight<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna sho-o-o-o-ow<em>  
><em>All the dirt<em>  
><em>I got running through my mind whoa<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna g-o-o-o-o all the way<em>  
><em>Taking out my freak tonight<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna sho-o-o-o-ow<em>  
><em>All the dirt<em>  
><em>I got running through my mind, whoa<em>  
><em><br>Kelly: Lately people got me all tied up_  
><em>There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt<em>  
><em>Crystal: Time to blow out<em>  
><em>I've been told who I should do it with<em>  
><em>Cindy: To keep both my hands above the blanket<em>  
><em>When the lights out<em>  
><em><br>Kristi: Shame on me_  
><em>To need release<em>  
><em>Uncontrollably<em>  
><em><br>Christine: I-I-I wanna g-o-o-o-o all the way_  
><em>Taking out my freak tonight<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna sho-o-o-o-ow<em>  
><em>All the dirt<em>  
><em>I got running through my mind, whoa<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna g-o-o-o-o all the way<em>  
><em>Taking out my freak tonight<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna sho-o-o-o-ow<em>  
><em>All the dirt<em>  
><em>I got running through my mind, whoa<em>  
><em><br>Everybody: Shame on me (shame on me)_  
><em>To need release (to need release)<em>  
><em>Uncontrollably (uncontrollably)<em>  
><em><br>Christine: I-I-I wanna g-o-o-o-o all the way_  
><em>Taking out my freak tonight<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna sho-o-o-o-ow<em>  
><em>All the dirt<em>  
><em>I got running through my mind<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna g-o-o-o-o all the way<em>  
><em>Taking out my freak tonight<em>  
><em>I-I-I wanna sho-o-o-o-ow<em>  
><em>All the dirt<em>  
><em>I got running through my mind, whoa<em>

The crowd gave the band a loud applause. The girls walked done from the stage.

"Okay, next band is... Minds & Hearts!" The host said.

The boys from the band got up to the stage to their places.

**(#1nite by Cobra Starship)**

_We're in the spot right now_  
><em> Ch-checking it out<em>  
><em> Packed from wall to wall it's going down no doubt<em>  
><em> Got girls to my left, drinks to my right<em>  
><em> I can tell that this is gonna be one of them nights<em>

_ Whatever you need is on the dance floor_  
><em> Can't wait anymore because it don't last forever<em>  
><em> So turn up that spotlight<em>  
><em> Gonna tear it up like we got one night<em>

_ 'Cause tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_  
><em> So right now you better jump right in<em>  
><em> Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving<em>  
><em> So let's keep it rocking 'til daylight<em>

_ Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_  
><em> Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know we just got one life, one life, one life<em>  
><em> So gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night<em>

_ I got one hand up the other on you_  
><em> Got me in a spell yeah girl the way you move<em>  
><em> Tomorrow ain't real tonight is our truth<em>  
><em> Gonna have you screaming out gotta make you say ooh, ooh, ooh<em>

_ We're falling in love on the dance floor_  
><em> Girl you and me we'll make this last forever<em>  
><em> The future is so bright<em>  
><em> Gonna live it up like got one night<em>

_ 'Cause tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_  
><em> So right now you better jump right in<em>  
><em> Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving<em>  
><em> So let's keep it rocking 'til daylight<em>

_ Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_  
><em> Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know we just got one life, one life, one life<em>  
><em> So gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night<em>

_ 'Cause tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_  
><em> So right now you better jump right in<em>  
><em> Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving<em>  
><em> So let's keep it rocking 'til daylight<em>

_ Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_  
><em> Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know we just got one life, one life, one life<em>  
><em> So gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night<em>

The crowd gave the band a loud cheer was well, just as loud as the Glam Squad.

"Wow, you guys have some tough competition." Musa mentioned.

"The crowd is really loving Eric's and Christine's bands." Bloom said.

"I believe that the guys can win this." Flora commented. Flora was wearing a yellow strapless silk dress with tucked pleat detail assymetrically across bodice. It also had a waisted skirt, bodice has slight sweetheart neckline. She was wearing it with nude heels, and golden flower earrings and a flower ring. **(AN:** **If you want to know what the dress looks like, go to my homepage)**

"Flora looks stunning in her outfit." Helia thought to himself. Helia was wearing a white collared shirt with black pants.**  
><strong>

"We're going to be up next." Riven informed.

"Last but not least... the Heroes!" The host shouted.

The boys and Flora got up to the stage.

**(No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown)**

_Flora: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
><em>If I should die before I wake<em>  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh<em>

_Helia: I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
><em>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<em>  
><em>If there was a way that I could make you understand<em>  
><em><br>Flora: But how do you expect me_  
><em>To live alone with just me?<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>  
><em><br>Flora and Helia: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>

Flora and Helia started to feel a big connection between then, which made them enjoy singing together.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
><em>Tell me how you gon' be without me?<em>  
><em>If you ain't here I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

When the gang was listening to the lyrics, they automatically knew that the song was about both of them.

_Helia: I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_  
><em>Right off the ground to float to you<em>  
><em>With no gravity to hold me down for real<em>  
><em><br>Flora: But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
><em>You took my breath but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't how but I don't even care<em>  
><em><br>Flora and Helia: So how do you expect me_  
><em>To live alone with just me?<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

Helia and Flora started getting closer to each other and looked each other in the eyes. They felt sparks.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>  
><em><br>Got me out here in the water so deep_  
><em>Tell me how you gon' be without me?<em>  
><em>If you ain't here I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>  
><em><br>No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em><br>No more__  
>Baby<em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>  
><em>No air, oh!<em>

"I have to make a move." Helia thought.

"I feel so in love with Helia." Flora thought.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gon' be without me?<em>

Helia started running his fingers through Flora's hair. Flora's heart skipped a beat.

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>  
><em><br>(No air)_  
><em>(No air)<em>  
><em>(No air)<em>  
><em>(No air)<em>  
><em><br>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>  
><em><br>Flora: Got me out here in the water so deep_  
><em>Helia: Tell me how you gon' be without me?<em>  
><em>Flora: If you ain't here I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>Flora and Helia: There's no air, no air<em>  
><em><br>_They both then started getting really close.  
><em><br>No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air<em>

They both looked at each other in the eyes.

"Helia is so handsome." Flora thought to herself.

"God, Flora is so beautiful." Helia thought to himself.

Helia grabbed Flora and then leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were touching each other. Flora was beyond shocked that Helia was kissing her but closed her eyes and didn't let go of the kiss.


	16. Spoken Confessions

The whole gang gasps since they were in shock. After that, they gave the loudest applause! Everybody was crazy for the song! There was loud cheering and screams, and whistles. The band got down from the stage.

Flora and Helia immediately starts blushing.

"Dude, did I just see you two guys kiss?" Timmy asked.

"I can't believe that you too kissed! Finally!" Stella exclaimed.

For about 30 seconds everybody kept talking about the kiss and started asking questions.

"Okay, now it's time to vote for your favorite band! You will only have until tomorrow to vote. After that, we will announce who wins the record deal right on Christmas Eve!" The host announced.

After that, the whole gang went back to their hotel. Everybody went around the hotel to go shopping or eating. Meanwhile, Flora and Helia went outside of the hotel and sat down on the bench in front of the  
>hotel. It was snowing.<p>

Both of them didn't know what to say to each other. Until Flora finally speaked up.

"Why did you kiss me?" Flora asked.

Helia got instantly got nervous. "I'm just going to say everything I feel about her." Helia thought.

"There was something I wanted to you for a while now, but I was such a coward. The truth is, ever since I first met you, I have a small crush on you. But as we knew each other more, I started to really like you, alot. And after that few months, now I am in love with you. You're warm-hearted, loving, friendly, stunning, and beautiful. The list could go on. When I look at you, I see a beautiful flower" Helia admitted as he touched Flora's hands.

Flora felt like a wave of happiness just hit her. "Helia actually likes me back?" Flora thought.

"Really? I liked you ever since I met you too. I love how you can make me smile. You're so sweet, kind, charming, funny, and of course cute and handsome. The list could go on. I also love how we have so  
>much in common. But I never thought that you would fall for a girl like me. I feel in love with you." Flora admitted.<p>

At this moment, Flora and Helia were happy to be together. But then coldness hit Flora. She started shivering. Helia noticed that Flora was cold. Helia took off his jacket and putted it on Flora.

"Thanks Helia." Flora smiled.

Flora gave Helia a 4 second kiss under the snow.

"Forget about kissing in the rain. I rather kiss in the snow with you." Flora said.

"Flora, I wanted to ask you think for a while now. Will you go on a date with me?" Helia asked.

"Yes, of course!" Flora beamed as she hugged Helia.

They both went back inside the hotel.

"How about I buy dinner for both of us?" Helia asked.

"No, you don't have to pay. I'll buy dinner for myself." Flora insisted.

"No. As the boyfriend, I will be paying for the dinner." Helia gave Flora a kiss on the cheek.

Flora knew that there was no point of arguing since Helia was obvious going to win the argument. Flora threw in a smile for Helia. The rest of the gang finally found Flora and Helia, and walked up right to  
>them.<p>

"Hey guys! We were looking for you guys!" Layla mentioned.

"Yeah... we got to go.." Helia and Flora said in unison as they quickly ran away from them to go to their dinner date.

"Why did they just ran? What are they hiding from us?" Tecna questioned.

Everyone shrugged.

"How about we tell them about our dinner date later?" Flora winked.

"Yeah. We don't want them rubbing it on our faces on how much they were right about us liking each other." Helia mentioned.

Flora and Helia walked into a fancy restaurant. About after an hour, Helia and Flora were done eating their dinner and Helia paid their bills.

"Flora, I really enjoyed this dinner with you."

"Me too." Flora replied.

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Helia?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Helia asked.

Flora's face lit up. "I been waiting for you to ask that question!"

"So, is that a yes or no?"

"No." Flora stated.

Helia's heart dropped. "What?"

"I'm just kidding Helia, of course I would be you're girlfriend!" Flora gave Helia a 2 second kiss.

"Flora, you scared me for a second there. Never do that again." Helia said.

"Helia, I would never say no to you." Flora commented.

Flora and Helia left the restaurant, holding hands.

Somehow, the gang walked passed by them again, seeing Flora and Helia hold hands.

"You guys are holding hands! O.M.G.!" Stella shouted with excitement.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Guys, we have some news. Flora and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Helia announced.

The whole gang cheered.

"I knew it! You guys made it so obvious that you both liked each other!" Bloom said.

Flora and Helia both started blushing.

"Okay, let's just leave these two love birds alone." Layla suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all finally left Flora and Helia alone.

"Helia, I have to admit. You look cute when you're blushing."

"And I think you look adorable when you're blushing." Helia replied back.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Flora asked.

"There's a karaoke club not far from here. Let's go." Helia suggested.

"That sounds fun, only because you are coming." Flora winked.

Helia and Flora entered a huge and crowded karaoke club and went to apply to sing on stage. A few people were ahead of them so they had to wait until it was their turn. After that, it was finally their turn.

Helia and Flora got up to the stage. They picked a song that they liked.

**(You Make Me Feel... By Cobra Starship Ft. Sabi)**

Flora: La la la la la

_La la na na na_  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>La la na na na<em>

_Helia: Girl I've been all over the world_  
><em>Looking for you<em>  
><em>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<em>  
><em>And you're overdue<em>

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>What I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be<em>

_Flora: Everything you want so let me get up there_  
><em>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>

_Helia: You make me feel that_  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel that<em>

The gang went in to the karaoke club, without knowing that Flora and Helia is up on stage.

"What? Flora and Helia is here? Whatever, let's watch them." Musa suggested.

The gang got seated at a table and watched Flora and Helia sing on stage.

_Flora: La la la la la  
>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You, you make me feel that<em>

_Helia: Get a little closer to me girl_  
><em>And you'll understand<em>  
><em>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need<em>  
><em>Well, then I'm your man<em>

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_  
><em>Flora and Helia: In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>Helia: What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>What I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be<em>

_Flora: Everything you want so let me get up there_  
><em>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>

_Ooh_  
><em>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<em>  
><em>Take you 'round the world<em>  
><em>You know I like it loud<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like<em>

_Helia: You make me feel that_  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel, oh<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel, oh<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>

_Flora and Helia: Put your hands up_  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Let the lights drop<em>  
><em>Let the lights drop<em>  
><em>Make my world stop<em>  
><em>Make my world stop<em>

_Flora: La la la la la_  
><em>La la na na na<em>  
><em>Flora and Helia: You make me feel that!<em>

_Flora: La la la la la_  
><em>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel, oh<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>  
><em>Helia: You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Flora: La la la la la<em>

"You make me feel good." Helia whispered.

"You make me feel complete." Flora whispered.

A huge applause came on from the audience. Flora and Helia got down the stage. They had a great time singing up there. As they walked away from the stage, they immediately noticed the whole gang was here.

"So... you guys were here, singing?" Riven questioned.

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I been meaning to use that song. It's just because I LOVE that song. I keep on listening to it over and over again! So that's why I wanted to use that song... (: Who will win the competition? Do you want to know? If you wanna know, review first, and then I'll post the final chapter. :D<br>**


	17. Just the Beginning

**Ahh... this is the last chapter! Yay! :D**

* * *

><p>Everybody was back at the competition, to finally find out who wins the competition. Everybody was nervous. So is the whole audience who was watching the competition.<p>

"Okay, remember. If we don't win, look at the bright side. We still had a lot of fun here." Sky informed.

"Okay, I bet you guys are wondering who is going to win this competition. We have counted all of the votes and now we have a winner. The winner is..." The host gave the sentence a long pause.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Riven yelled.

"OMG, just say it!" Christine yelled.

"THE HEROES!" The host shouted.

The whole crowd cheered for the Heroes, but a few booed but is barely heard because it was covered with all the cheer. Meanwhile, the Glam Squad and Minds & Hearts stomped out  
>of the competition, angry.<p>

"I knew it that you girls weren't singing good enough!" Christine yelled.

The boys were jumping up and down since they just won themselves a record deal.

"I can't believe that we actually won!" Timmy exclaimed.

The girls congratulated the boys.

"Yeah, now we're going to have famous boyfriends!" Musa said with glee.

"Heck yeah you will!" Riven said.

The boys got up to the stage to give a speech.

"Thank you all for voting for us!" Sky thanked.

"Without you guys, we would never have this opportunity." Brandon informed.

The guys said a few other things but went down the stage after that. They new that this is going to be the beginning of something big.

The head of Magic Records came over the the boys and the girls.

"Hello, my name is Griffin. I will be glad to be working with you. But there has to be one condition before you start working for me." The head informed.

The boys were confused.

"But we won the competition. What do we have to do?" Nabu asked.

"I want the girl Flora to join the band. After all, she did sing in two of your songs. And I thought that everybody will love Flora and Helia singing together." The head assured.

Everybody was looking at Flora.

"Flora, would you like to join our band?" Helia asked.

"What, me? Really?" Flora asked.

The boys nodded.

"Then in that case, yes!" Flora exclaimed and hugged all of the boys.

"Hey, we want the hug from the boys too!" Bloom said.

All of the boys and girls gave each other a really big group hug.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin the moment here, but do you mind performing one last song just to pretty much wrap up the competition?" Griffin asked.

Flora and Helia looked at each other. "Sure." They both said in unison.

The band got up to the stage.

"Hello everybody. We want to perform another song before the competition ends. And since it's going to be Christmas Eve tomorrow, we will be performing a Christmas song. We hope you guys like it." Helia said through the microphone.

**(All I Want For Christmas By Big Time Rush Ft. Miranda Cosgrove)**

Flora: I don't want a lot for Christmas

_There's just one thing I need_  
><em>Helia: I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I just want you for my own<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is...<em>  
><em>You<em>

_Flora: I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There's just one thing I need<em>  
><em>Helia: I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>Flora: I don't need to hang my stocking<em>  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Helia: Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas day<em>  
><em>Flora and Helia: I just want you for my own<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>You baby<em>

_Helia: All the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>  
><em>Flora: And the sound of children's<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air<em>  
><em>Helia: And everyone is singing<em>  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<em>

_Flora: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>Helia: I just want to see my baby<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door<em>  
><em>Flora and Helia: Oh I just want you for my own<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<em>  
><em>You<em>

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)_

The whole crowd gave the loudest applause to the song. Everybody loved it!

"Woah, that song was awesome!" Tecna exclaimed.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go back to the hotel and pack up and get to the airport." Bloom directed.

Everybody went back to the hotel and packed up, and went straight to the airport. After getting to the airport, they went on the airplane a flew back home. It was a couple of hours until they got home.

"New York was fun, but it's nothing compared to home!" Layla said.  
><em><br>Christmas..._

It was finally Christmas. Everyone was excited. They came over to Stella house, to open their was giving and getting presents to everyone. Helia handed his present to Flora, and Flora handed her present to Helia.

Flora opened her present from her friends, and she loved it. But she really wanted to open the present from Helia. Flora unwrapped her present and saw... a box. She opened the box, and it revealed a beautiful and shiny emerald flower ring. It was so beautiful. She putted the ring on her finger.

"Helia, I love it!" Flora said as she hugged Helia.

"Now open my gift." Flora said.

Helia did as she said and unwrapped his gift. It was a expensive limited edition art kit.

"Oh my god, this is what I wanted. Thank you sweetie!" Helia said as he hugged Flora, again.

"Hey, let's go outside!" Nabu suggested.

Everyone went outside to the snow and had a snowball fight. For about five minutes later, some of them started to make snowmen but others continued the snowball fight. Meanwhile, Flora and Helia laid down on the snow.

"Flora, I'm really glad that we're together now. Ever since I first saw you, it was like love at first sight. And now we are going to be on our way to becoming famous. It feels like its the end since we finally have each other, but it's really just the beginning. Right now, all I want is you." Helia said.

"Helia, I feel exactly the same way! All I want is you, Helia." Flora said.

Flora and Helia stood up, and gave each other a long kiss in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>For you guys that haven't reviewed this story yet, can you please review this story, since I just finished it? I want to know your opinions on the story. Reviews will gladly be appreciated! (: And guys, can you read my other story "Perfect Two"? Thanks!<br>**


End file.
